Black at Heart
by irridecent dreams
Summary: Sirius comes back, things have extremely changed since he's gone, including one young brown haired woman. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Harry Potter sadly, does not belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling. This plot line and some variations and unfamiliar characters do however, belong to me. Thanks for reading! And also, I am aware that I posted this as Sirius/Hermione. Everything will be explained soon, I just would like to do it once and only one.

*~*~*~*

Sirius looked out the doorway of this godforsaken veil. It was the only thing that differed in this black abyss. This is worse than Azkaban ever could dream of being, he thought. It was just blank, dark and vast. When Sirius had gotten in here, he'd walk for hours, never growing hungry, never growing tired. Time was endless. Once in a while he would look out and see people.

As of late he saw a woman, who seemed familiar. It was so blurry however; if he'd of known her he would be able to tell who it was. He could make out that she had brown hair and was medium height. And could tell that she was a witch because the veil never moved, and she wore robes. She had been working at a desk for what seemed to be months even years now. Sirius would scream at her trying to get her to hear him, help him get out of this empty hell. But it was no use, she continued to sit at her desk and read, sometimes experiment with spells.

Suddenly, a tall blonde man came into view. Sirius struggled to hear what he was saying to the woman. He watched as the man pulled her chair out and urged her to get up and the woman shook her head laughing. After a bit, however she left with the man. And Sirius watched as they walked out the door. She laughed and waved the only other women Sirius had seen in his time in eh abyss.

*~*~*~*

Hermione Granger was looking through paperwork and reading countless volumes of books trying to find more research on the blasted veil in front of her. She had an office with the other workers in the Department of Mysteries but she liked working with the veil in sight as a reminder of the project she had been assigned. She huffed and set her head down on the desk. She had not given hope that she would find a way to retrieve Sirius out of the veil. So far her research had found that the veil only absorbed spells, which gave her hope that she'd at least be able to give Harry a body to bury. But she wondered, and hoped that he might still be alive after all. Seven years after the war had turned so much around for the wizarding world and she wanted to believe that there was better in store for their futures. Speaking of good, a man walked through a broken Hermione out of her reverie.

"Granger, come on, get out of here." He pulled her chair out, "Ginny says you haven't been home in over 30 hours! You got to get some fresh air."

"I've been home! Draco, stop it. I think I might be getting close and besides, Josie needs help here!" Hermione huffed. "Ginny's just been at Harry and Ron's."

"Josie!" Malfoy called.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" came a voice from behind three rows of crystal balls. Josie popped her head out.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, with a smirk displayed across his features.

"Just checking the crystal balls, updating the files on them, and-" Malfoy cut her off. "So, you don't need Hermione for anything, do you?"

"Not really," Josie shrugged.

"Traitor," Hermione huffed at Josie, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Mione. I already talked to your boss; he said you're welcome to take the weekend early. Said you've more than put in your hours this week. I'm taking you to go home so you can shower and we're going out," Malfoy put a hand on her back and lead her out the door.

*~*~*~*~

Malfoy and Hermione walked up to her and Ginny's loft in Diagon Alley. They were both quiet, an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Granger, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?" Malfoy asked, looking anxious.

"Sure," she replied hesitantly, fishing her wand out and unlocking the door to the flat. "What about?" She looked up at him, caramel brown eyes staring into gray, filled with confusion.

"Can we sit?" Malfoy said, unsteadily.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, Draco," she sat on her favorite armchair, deep red and cozy. It always reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione motioned to him to have a seat on the loveseat next to her.

"I'll get straight to the point. Severus offered me a job at Hogwarts, and I've accepted it," Malfoy began. Hermione's face went from surprise, to happiness, to confusion as she absorbed what he said. "I want to get some things off my chest. This isn't that I don't care about you, I do, but with the war and everything, it just feels…"

"Forced," Hermione supplied. Malfoy nodded.

"It seems like we just started dating because, well, it was romantic and expected, but the thing is, I've tried over the last month, but I just feel platonic feelings about you. I mean, I do care about you, you're wonderful. I just don't feel anything romantic between us," Malfoy explained. Hermione smiled slowly.

"I know exactly what you mean. I didn't feel it either, but what are you going to do? Why did you decide to take the job? What subject?" Hermione questioned. "And while, we're being honest, dating you has felt like dating Ron or Harry."

Before Malfoy could answer, the fireplace roared to life and Hermione's boss's head showed up in green flames. "Ms. Granger! You must come back to the ministry immediately something's happened with the veil! Mr. Malfoy, good, you're here. You'll need to come as well, all Aurors presence is being requested, in case of emergency." As quickly as it had occurred, the man's face disappeared into the flames. Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes and disappeared with a pop!

~*~*~*~*~~*~

Sirius had been leaning against the veil, as he had done many times before and he slowly notice he was sinking through. _What the bloody hell_? He thought. Suddenly he was sprawled out on a cold stone floor with an OAF!

"What in the sodding blazes of hell?" he cursed picking himself on the ground only to be met with a shriek by a tall young woman with strawberry blonde and was that purple hair? Sirius wondered.

*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Cliff hanger! As I stated before, this is a little confusing but all will be explained most likely in the next two chapters. I'm still debating on how I'm going to go about this plotline. I know how I want this started yet. Many thanks to those who review.

I.D.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed and read the first chapter. Once again. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Sadly. And since this is fan fiction, I know that I did not keep it completely correct with the book. I'll say it now; I'm taking creative liberties as does EVERYONE on this site. Thank you.

*~*~*~*

"_What in the sodding blazes of hell?" he cursed picking himself on the ground only to be met with a shriek by a tall young woman with strawberry blonde and was that purple hair? Sirius wondered._

_~*~*~*~_

Sirius found himself in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, completely and utterly confused. At first he thought the young woman with purple hair scream because he was still a wanted fugitive. He tried to keep up with what Shacklebolt was saying but things where just happening to quickly to keep track of. Sirius didn't say a word and just listened to what the man was telling him.

"Sirius, while you were gone you were pronounced dead. After everything that has happened, "Shacklebolt was cut off as a tall, lanky man stepped into the office. Sirius could recognize that kid anywhere.

"Where is he? Is it true? Where's Sirius, Shacklebolt?" Harry asked, before spotting Sirius and grasping the older man in a hug. Hermione and Malfoy walked into the office just then. Sirius looked up and noticed that the blonde was there.

"Harry, what is going on? Why is the spawn of that Malfoy bastard here?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe you should wait outside, Malfoy, at least till everything is cleared up," Shacklebolt said to Malfoy. Malfoy nodded curtly and walked out the door. "Harry, Hermione, Sirius, why don't you all sit down, while I explain.

"Firstly, Sirius, you've been behind that veil for what, eight years now? My Gods, man, you haven't aged. Anyway, after the war, it had been publicly announced that you were innocent, and died a casualty of war. After which, a trial, urged by the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore's will, not to mention Harry, that found you innocent of all wars and awarded you and Order of Merlin, Fourth Class, so in other words, Sirius, you're a free man. However, the ministry would like to try and make amends, our potions department has been working on an aging potion, and it's only been able to take back ten years, safely. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, we would wonder if you would accept this potion, as a sincere apology for the time you spent in Azkaban, not to mention the time you spent on the run.

"The potion however, is extremely painful and you will have to spend the night in St. Mungo's but seeing as I want you to stay the night there anyway, I am wondering if you would like for me to call the potion for you?" finished Shacklebolt.

Sirius absorbed this information and slowly nodded his head and said "I'll accept it. And I think I should rest for the night anyway, seeing as I haven't' slept in, what was it you said? Eight years?" At this Hermione went wide eyed. She didn't quite know how to react, not that anyone else in the room had known either.

"Sirius, we all need to talk, but we'll let you get some rest in St. Mungo's. We'll all be there in the morning to pick you up, and take you to the Weasely's. There's, err… a lot of explaining that we need to do. A lot of things have happened," Harry stated lamely. "I'm gonna send an auror with you to make sure you stay safe and Skeeter doesn't catch wind of this. I think we should keep this down till you know everything." Harry got out some parchment and used Shacklebolt's owl to mail something to the auror.

"Sirius, I'll take you to St. Mungo's. I need to talk to the healer's anyway; I was in charge of the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Besides, I believe Harry will need to be making some arrangements with Mrs. Weasely," Hermione spoke for the first time, still kind of shocked. Harry nodded.

Shacklebolt watched this take place with a sober look upon his face. "It seems as if most of this is in order, I've contacted St. Mungo's, and they'll be waiting for you. Why don't you floo in there from here?" Shacklebolt handed them both a bowl full of floo powder. Hermione and Sirius both grabbed a handful and walked to the fireplace and they both disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

"Harry, I want you to know, I want the circumstances of Albus's death kept quiet. I understand that Severus and Sirius' relationship was strained at best. I don't want anything happening till we get this whole mess sorted out," stated Shacklebolt, exasperated. He looked up at Harry's expression. The younger man opened his mouth but before anything could come out Shacklebolt added, "Now harry, it's not that I am not happy about Sirius' return, I am. It's just this is a lot of paper work and questions to answer. Reinstating that someone is alive when they have been declared dead is messy work, especially when so many loved ones had been lost in the war, and they need to be told everything. "

Harry nodded. "You have no idea, Kinsley. No idea."

*~*~*~*

Hermione only stared at Sirius in wonder. He gave her a somewhat charming grin. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's a matter?" Sirius asked.

"You're real. Sirius, you're alive. It's just, it's unbelievable. I've been working with the veil for 2 years now, I hadn't imagined, I mean I've hoped, but I couldn't have imagined you'd come back," Hermione was just flabbergasted. Sirius looked at her. Then he realized that she was the woman that he kept seeing through the veil. Hermione continued, "How did you get out?"

Sirius looked, well serious, before stating, "I really don't know. I was just leaning against it, and just sort of went through. But it wasn't as if I hadn't tried that before, I mean, when I first went in after realizing I wasn't dead, well, I mean I didn't feel dead, I used to scream and bang against it but it wouldn't let me out. After so long, I figured I was dead and this was just some sort of limbo. I'm happy to be back but, worried. I can tell things have changed, but…. It's a lot to take in, even though no one is telling my anything." The man sighed. He continued to let Hermione lead him to the receptionist's desk, but didn't say anything more. He stared at Hermione for a few moments while she was talking to the healers. She had grown up, but still was very much the girl he had met long ago. Her brown hair was in a bun on top of her head, and she wore muggle jeans and a green shirt under plain black robes. She looked back up at him.

"Everything's set, Harry and I will be here to pick you up in the morning," Hermione told him. "Be safe and don't get into much trouble. They mentioned that aging potion is quite painful."

Sirius walked behind the healer and took one look back at Hermione and smiled at her before disappearing behind the doors.

~*~*~*~

"Mr. Black, we're sorry to have to do this. It's just a necessary precaution. We can't use a sleepless draught, and stunning you wouldn't be a good idea, this is such a temperamental potion," the healer explained. Sirius looked down at the ropes that had been placed around his body, keeping him secured to the bed.

"Is this safe?" Sirius asked, a sick feeling t the pit of his stomach. "Why do I have to be tied up?"

"Yes, it's safe. Just extremely painful and we don't want you hurting yourself or others. Your check up is decent. It just seems like you've been a bit malnourished. And you are most definitely in need of a shower. We'll get you cleaned up in the morning, and you'll be on your way." The healer walked out and another one came in with a goblet of some disgusting brownish-green liquid.

"You'll have to drink all of this," the other healer said and tipped the cup to Sirius's lips. Sirius drank it and tried not to vomit as he was doing so. "I'll be right here for the next four hours." With that the healer pulled out a book and an iPod and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

What occurred for the next 6 hours were the most painful moments of Sirius's life.

*~*~*~*~*~

Harry pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked around. He felt like shit. He had a lot to tell Sirius and felt guilty about his actions. Hermione came back to Grimmauld Place so that they, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron could all talk.

"I don't know what to tell him. All the money he left me is gone! I feel terrible," Harry told them.

"Harry, you left it to a charity that Sirius would deem extremely worthy, in Sirius's name, because of Remus, and Bill, and Teddy," Ginny consoled him.

"I don't think he'll be so mad about it, all things considered," Hermione said. "I'm just worried about how he's going to take all the deaths. He's the only marauder left. And What about Snape? When he finds out that Snape killed Albus, he'll kill Snape."

Ron sat quietly, there thinking. "I believe, we should have a party, have Mum cook up loads of food, and invite the Order, and family, people that he'll want to be around, and tell him about what happened, not all of it, but we can't avoid it."

"You just want a party because you miss Mum's cooking, you pig!" Ginny threw the pillow at her brother.

"You know what, that does sound like a good idea though. It really does, we can tell him about the stuff with the war," Harry said, liking the idea the more it wrapped around his mind. "Surround him with happiness, that way it'll make the bad stuff not seem so bad. Sphinx!" Harry called to a large barn owl. He handed out parchments and quills to the group. They all began working on letter telling their entire friend to be there tomorrow evening. Harry tied the letters to Sphinx and said his goodnights to them all.

Hermione went to a spare bedroom and crashed instantly, this day had been so ungodly long.

*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke and apparated to her flat and changed and popped back to Harry's. When she walked into the kitchen she was greeted to the smell of French toast cooking. Ginny's back was to her. Hermione's stomach growled, announcing her arrival. Ginny turned around and smiled.

"Well, this changes things doesn't it?" Ginny asked, plating a helping of French toast and handing it to Hermione.

"Yes, yes it does. Are you coming with us?" Hermione ask, taking the plate from her and beginning to eat.

"No, I'm gonna stay here and start cooking before Mum gets here. The woman is used to cooking for a load of people but, this is a lot even for her," Ginny replied.

"Are you going to tell her you moved out yet? I know she's sort of old fashioned, but… you two are getting married next month," Hermione said, missing her "roommate."

"Hey, I'm still paying rent! And not yet. Even though I fully know she's just putting on an act, Bill was born 7 months after they got married," Ginny said. "So her act is complete bullocks. I'm getting married in a month." Her face flushed.

"Yep," came Hermione's intelligent response.

Ron came in and grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. "Whaddya'll talkin about? He asked with a mouth of food.

"Ronald, you're disgusting. You're sister is talking about her pending marriage. Speaking of which, is Harry up? He's supposed to go with me to pick up Sirius," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron's behavior.

"He's up. He was in the shower, but I'm not sure right now," Ginny replied uncertainly. Harry walked into the kitchen and looked a lot more enthusiastic than he did the night before. He kissed Ginny and Ron rolled his eyes and pretended to vomit.

"Ready to go?"He asked Hermione.

"Sure," she replied, looking surprised.

"We got a lot to do before the party," Harry explained. "Ron, try not to eat all the food, until after the party is over. Bye Ginny, we'll be back later. Do you guys need anything from Diagon alley?"

"Not that I know of," Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Why are you going there? We need help, setting up."

"That's why Ron's here," Harry said, teasing them both. "Sirius has no possessions, no wand, no clothes, and no nothing. I need to stop by the ministry, and so does Hermione. That and, Ginny, I was wondering if it was too late to add 2 more to the wedding party?" He gave her the puppy eyes. Because of the Weasely family, and Harry being the Boy who Lived, then the Man who Killed the Dark Lord, not to mention a famous auror, the wedding planning had been a huge headache to them both.

"You want Sirius as a groomsman? Is that it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said still attempting to look as pathetic as he could. Hermione chuckled as she watched this take place. She and Ron looked at each other. They knew that she would give in.

"Let me see if Luna will," Ginny sighed. "I know for sure she's going." She didn't look terribly happy with him, but all four of them know it was an act.

*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione were in the corridor at St. Mungo's. They were waiting for Sirius and the healer was filing paper work. They healer put everything in a file and motioned them bother over.

"Mr. Potter, everything is in order, and Mr. Black seems fairly healthy. We'd like to have a follow-up exam in a week, just to make sure nothing is wrong or developing," the healer said. "We want you to know that Sirius looks much younger. Some of the tattoos and scars he had have disappeared.

"Miss Granger, here is an exact copy of his file, like you asked for. Your boss came through with the proper paperwork to release this information. I just need to remind you that everyone is entitled to their privacy ad as such; we expect that you will have the respect, maturity, and morality to not share this information with people that need not know. If you choose to ignore my warning, and Mr. Black chooses to take legal matters, I will have to be called as witness in Mr. Black's case," the healer stated this as if she had memorized it from saying it so much.

"I understand," Hermione replied and accepted the files. "Thanks you."

Hermione turned around and looked at Sirius. He gave her a sly smile and winked at her. She felt her face flush. Stop it, you're not fourteen years old anymore, she thought to herself. He was quite handsome before. She could tell from across the hall about how much younger he looked. His hair had been prematurely streaked with gray from his time at Azkaban. There wasn't any gray there anymore. He looked at her again in the midst of his conversation with harry and his onyx eyes locked with her brown ones. Hermione felt her stomach flutter. She shrunk the files and put them in her pocket.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Sirius. "Where to next?" she asked.

Harry pondered for a moment, before answering, "The ministry. I need to get some things settled. Or you could go with Sirius to get robes while I'm there. I'll meet you at Madame Malkins afterwards. "They all walked out of St. Mungo's and down Diagon Alley.

"Sirius agreed to be my groomsman," Harry nudged Hermione, beaming.

"That's good, Harry," Hermione said, lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it Harry had separated from the two of them and they were at Madame Malkins. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her meditation.

"You know, you don't have to babysit me," Sirius told her.

"I'm not babysitting you. Besides, I have to look over these files, anyway," Hermione said.

"Bullocks," Sirius said, smiling. "No one has left me be since they I came out of that blasted veil. I'm a grown man; I might be ten years younger than I was yesterday. It's babysitting."

Hermione looked down, knowing he was right. "Come on, Harry's gonna be back soon, get some robes. You'll be here for awhile because of the formal ones anyway." Hermione pulled out the files and enlarged them, she looked around, found a chair and began looking through his files, skimming through the files, and then taking the time to read them, holistically.

Sirius skimmed through the racks and found 6 robes he liked, 3 black plain ones, and 2 royal blue and an olive green one. He got Madame Malkins' attention and she began hemming the robes. He looked over at Hermione. She's definitely different, he thought. She finally tamed that hair of hers, he chuckled. Hermione had her hair down in curly ringlets and he noticed as she studied the file in her hands that her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She was a beauty, she had been one the last time her saw her, though he would never admit it out loud, the age difference would have made him seem like a dirty old man, he had been called that enough by molly for his liking.

"Mione, what do you think?" Sirius asked her, causing her head to snap up.

She got up and studied him herself before saying, "I like the blue ones you have on."

He stared at her so intently that if she had been closer he could have counted the freckles splashed across her nose or her long dark eyelashes. She had a faint tan, he noticed. His eyes sought her own out and he looked into the depths of warm brown and caramel. His eyes took in more of her face, finally settling on her lips.

"Sirius," Harry called the older man out of his reverie. Sirius nodded at the younger man. "Good, you're just about done, I'm going to get Madame Malkins and tell her we'll need two more on the wedding party." Harry went to find the witch.

"Tell Harry I went to help Ginny with things at home," Hermione told Sirius, before turning and starting to walk out, but Sirius grabbed her arm as she went to leave.

"Ditching me, bird," Sirius asked, giving her a crooked grin.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that was brought to her lips. "No, Ginny just needs the help, and, I've already seen enough of Madame Malkins and I still got two more before the wedding," she admitted.

"Ah," Sirius nodded, remembering James and Lily's wedding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Tonks had spent hours cooking and cleaning and getting ready for the party.

"I know, how you feel about house elves, Hermione, but I'm getting one after the wedding," Ginny said to Hermione. "Shut it, I'll pay them 2 galleons a week." Hermione's mouth snapped up and her face flushed. The other women in the room laughed generously. A young blue haired boy ran in and hugged Tonks.

"Mom, can we eat yet?" Teddy Lupin asked his mother.

"No, not yet. Where are your manners?" Tonks scolded him. Molly snuck a cookie and patted the boy on the head. Ignoring the older woman, Tonks turned to the women, "So, is Sirius really back?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded. Hermione spoke first, "It was generous of the ministry to give him that potion. From what I hear, the cosmetology magics have been trying to get their hands on it before it was even safe for 5 years. Just to make it costs loads."

"So how does he look now?" Ginny giggled.

"Hush, child, I will not listen to my ENGAGED daughter talk about a man like that," Molly scolded her daughter. Ginny's cheeks flamed.

"You hush, Molly. I've heard you talk much worse about men you've fancied," Tonks told Molly.

"Okay. So spill it, what's he look like?" Ginny said.

"I'll admit he is rather sexy. I always thought he was quite attractive. I mean, he looks the same, just ten years younger," Hermione said. She remembered how he gave her the lopsided grin, and the way she got goose bumps that went up and down her spine when he touched her arm.

People started trickling in, many aurors that Harry and Ron worked with, including Draco Malfoy, as well as members of the Order, McGonagall and a few Weasleys. Shacklebolt and Arthur were the lasts to walk in. Arthur bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Is he here yet?" Arthur asked.

"No, Harry took him to get robes for the wedding. They should be back soon though," Molly said. As if Molly and conjured them herself they both walked into the kitchen. Sirius smiled as he realized it was a party. He took in everyone's face and with each one his own expression grew more confused.

"Where's Remus?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: another cliffhanger. Yep yep. Almost all will be explained in the following chapter. I appreciate the reviews and I understand that this is somewhat confusing. 9 pages on my word processor. Not too shabby. A few sparks between Sirius and Hermione, not much. Don't worry though, this is rated M for a reason and I've been getting more and more ideas. Lots of fluff is promised.

Many thanks.

I.D.


End file.
